Breaking Eternity
by MercenaryCrime
Summary: Kanda, a young man cursed to walk the earth for eternity, is given a chance to break the curse and reunite with his love - the catch? He has to unseal and defeat thirteen powerful daemons scattered throughout the world! There is no time limit but Kanda's set on completing this challenge no matter what! Contains coarse language, set in modern times... more info inside!
1. Chapter 1

**READ: **

**In this story, akuma will most often be referred to as daemons (I might change it but who knows). There will also be FemAllen and FemAlma. I don't think I'll put any more pairings other than Kanda X Alma and slight Yullen… maybe (this might also change)**

1.

Standing on top of a skyscraper overlooking the city was a beautiful sight. The cold night winds rustled through his hair held high in a ponytail. The lights blazed beneath disrupting the natural glow of the starry sky.

The view however did little to comfort the hollow feeling in his chest and it infuriated him. For the last three centuries, he had watched the world change yet he alone did not.

A curse it was too him but immortality wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that he was forever separated from the one he loved. Trapped she was in the hands of the bastard that set the curse in motion.

His lips curled into a vicious snarl just thinking back to the moment it had begun. Having lost to the King of daemons, the Millennium Earl.

'If you're not careful, the winds will fix that face permanently,' a dark chuckle came behind him as he turned and glared daggers at the pompous man balanced on top of a telephone antenna. The wicked grin was disturbingly unnatural only served to fuel the man's hatred towards him.

'What do you want fat ass?' He growled as the other man waved his finger to tell him off like a misbehaving child.

'Now, now Yuu-kun I have a proposition for you if like to hear it?'

Yuu's hand curled into a fist, wanting to hit the man standing above him. But it wouldn't make a difference; the man was a daemon… the King of daemons.

'Do not use my first name!' Yuu yelled but soon realized that the daemon was turning to leave.

'What the fuck is it?' He shouted as the daemon sighed but his grin seemed to widen further.

'I have another challenge for you; complete it and you and your little fiancée walk away free and no longer cursed. You may even consider it as repaying your debt.' Yuu went rigid. The temptation of seeing his love again was almost excruciating but he knew that it couldn't be that easy.

'Go on…'

'Tee hee, I'm glad I got your attention Yuu-kun,' Yuu growled at the ridiculous use of his first name.

'Around this world, there are thirteen shrines. In each shrine holds a powerful daemon, more powerful than the usual ones wondering about. Defeat them and I shall grant you and your lady freedom,' the daemon purred as Yuu frowned. Damn this bastard for making this too damn irresistible.

But Yuu wasn't an idiot, there just had to be something else.

'The conditions,'

'Hmm, now that you mention it… there is to be no outside interference, you must be the one to fight and kill the daemon. If someone were to jump in you will fail and… well I don't need to remind you of that,'

He certainly did not, Yuu was already fully aware that the curse will continue to the time the world came to an end.

'… Deal!'

'Well I'm absolutely delighted Yuu-kun, I hope your plight goes well… for your sake,' the daemon cackled and disappeared into the night with little more than a dark mist surrounding where he had once been.

'It's Kanda to you fucking bastard,' he hissed to the wind still billowing around him. Kanda took one final look at the city beneath him before heading to the elevator.

There was work to be done!

….

**Here's a different story to sink your teeth into. I have no idea where the plot came from but I just happened to be thinking of this when I woke up. Updates may take time or be rather frequent so please bear with me.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed it and please leave a REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Kanda ran the cloth down the well-polished blade of the sword. He studied its well-kept condition, mildly impressed that it had remained as sharp as it had 300 years ago.

He gripped the helm lightly and gave it a testing swing while a small television was blaring in the background.

'_And onto the next story, where police are left baffled after the sword of a Japanese General was stolen from the National Museum's Japanese expedition. Footage shows a dark clad figure entering the building but so far no other clues have been found_,'

Kanda couldn't help but smirk at the newswoman's words as he slid the katana back into its smooth ebony sheath. He was satisfied that, at least he was armed with an old friend.

Mugen was a magnificent blade forged from a special material said to purify and destroy daemons. The blade's sharpness was legendary but Kanda had left it in the hands of its maker when he was cursed thinking he would never again wield its might.

Fancy the King of Daemons allowing him a chance to break the curse and hold mugen again at the same time. Though Kanda didn't think for a second that the daemon hadn't foreseen this outcome.

Next was to find the locations of the thirteen shrines. God knows why the Earl had set him such a challenge in the first place but Kanda was willing to take the chance if it meant reuniting with Alma.

Behind him, the television was rambling on about riots in the Middle East before Kanda decided he had enough. He reached for the remote and switched the thing off. At that moment, the phone rang.

A single name flashed on screen as Kanda answered it.

'This better be good Daisya,' he growled, as there was a slight chuckle from the other end.

'Nice to see that your as grumpy as ever Kanda,' Daisya replied as Kanda snorted.

'I can hang up…'

'No wait, it's about what you asked me… don't know why… but the information is too classified to obtain,' Kanda's finger slowly lingered over the hang up button as Daisya continued.

'Don't go hanging up on me just yet, how about meeting me at the café across from your apartment then I'll fill you in,' Daisya said quickly. Kanda really didn't like the idea but sighed and hung up and gathered his long trench coat and skillfully hidden mugen underneath.

….

The walk took barely a minute but it would seem that Daisya had been sitting at the café the entire time.

'Why didn't you just come to my fucking apartment?' Kanda asked angrily as Daisya held up his hands in defense.

'I'm still on duty, you know how carefully the Order track their exorcists,' the young man stated as if it was a well-known fact.

'Amuse me,' Kanda grunted as he took a seat across from Daisya. Daisya just smirked and glanced about him.

'Now I had to go to an outer source to get this but apparently there is a book that discloses all thirteen locations of the shrines you seek,' Kanda raised his eyebrow in mild interest as Daisya continued.

'Unfortunately, it isn't considered true or else the Order would have tracked the book down and destroy it…'

'So you called me here for a bloody myth,'

'Chill man, I said this information wasn't from the Order… the book actually exists but the person who has it is a little… elusive,' Daisya slipped his hand into his inside pocket and produced two pieces of paper. On closer inspection, they appeared to be photos. Daisya held the one picturing a man with long red hair.

'This is Marian Cross very elusive and never pays his taxes on time. Good luck finding this guy but here's the good news… he has an assistant,' Daisya then moved the man's picture and showed the next one. A young woman with piercing silver eyes stared through circular glasses.

'Why is that good news?' Kanda didn't like how Daisya was dragging things longer than they had to be.

'Cross' assistant is easy to find amongst the crowd as you can tell, find her and your practically half way to the book,' Kanda rolled his eyes but snapped the girl's photo from Daisya's grip. She certainly would stand out in a crowd with that white hair.

'Fine, any place to start looking,' Daisya went quiet.

'You did find that out right?' Kanda snarled wanting to reach for the sword strapped to his waist but there were too many people around.

'Of course I have, they're in this city as we speak,'

….

**Decided to move things along and but still make things slightly interesting. I actually rewrote this chapter again because I didn't like how I wrote it the first time. Hope you enjoyed it and please leave a REVIEW!**

**xD**


	3. Chapter 3

3.

It had gotten rather late now but Kanda wasn't complaining. The city was less crowded during the evening than it was during the day. It made it easier to search but even after a whole days searching he still couldn't find the white-haired moyashi.

Kanda growled and dug into his pocket to pull out the picture of the young woman. Fuck Daisya and his overly optimistic views, how could finding this one person be so fucking easy?

He really didn't understand that at all as Kanda paused at a set of lights and waited to cross. His fingertip tapping impatiently on the sheath hidden under his coat as the lights took their sweet time turning red.

Just when the lights turned yellow, someone suddenly ran into him and sent them both falling onto the pavement. Kanda sat up and glared at the person who had dared to run into him.

The person flinched slightly as he stared at the mercury pools framed by circular glasses. They had a scarf covering their hair and a black coat. But despite that, he had a strange feeling he had seen that somewhere before.

'I'm so sorry, I-I wasn't looking…' the person sounded out of breath as they paused and gazed nervously over their shoulder. Kanda raised his eyebrow in interest, wondering why the person was doing this in the first place.

Though when he followed the person's gaze, Kanda finally understood why. Slowly peering around the corner was a rather large creature with a nasty sneer. It's wide eyes only stared at the person in front of him.

Unconsciously the person backed into him as Kanda grunted with annoyance. He grabbed their wrist and raced across the road just as it turned green.

'W-wait!' the person panicked as he dragged them along the street and towards the park. An open yet isolated place where security cameras won't catch him wielding mugen.

Kanda turned around and let the person go. They stumbled before finally tripping over their feet. He could hear the person growl in protest but Kanda wasn't so worried about it. His eyes watching the daemon approach and his hand curled around the helm of his katana.

_**Heheh heh… more humans, more humans**_!

Kanda rolled his eyes as he drew his sword just as the daemon lunged forward. Its large jaw snapping hungrily at him but Kanda easily sidestepped out of the way. He pushed the divine blade through its body, slicing it cleaning in two.

The daemon gurgled in surprise before exploding. Kanda snorted before flicking the dark blood off his sword. That hadn't taken long to kill, which meant that it was a lower daemon.

He sheathed it and turned to the person and went rigid.

Somehow, the scarf must have fallen off the person's head revealing pure white hair. The person definitely looked like the young woman he was looking for but Kanda couldn't believe that he had been that lucky!

'What? Is something wrong with my hair?' The woman patted her hair down not fully aware of why Kanda had been staring at her bewildered.

'You wouldn't happen to know Marian Cross?' He asked as the woman froze.

'Who wants to know?' She said icily, her nervousness gone as Kanda noticed that she was preparing to get away.

'Cross has something that I want and I will get it,' Kanda replied back as the woman frowned.

'You wouldn't happen to be the thief that stole from the National Museum?' She was an observant one; he had to give her credit for figuring that out.

'I'm the one asking the fucking questions here! Besides I just saved your ass, the least you could do is help me,' Kanda growled as the woman gulped.

'What do you want from Cross?'

'He has a certain book in his possession that I need, it discloses the location of thirteen hidden shrines,'

'Impossible,'

'What was that?' The woman picked herself off the ground and brushed down her coat.

'I said it was impossible, Cross has that book under lock and key and a tight security system,' Kanda snarled dissatisfaction.

'I saved your ass moyashi, the least you could do is repay me,'

'Hey who are you calling beansprout? My name is Elena Walker, jackass!' Kanda smirked when he realized that the woman had bite.

'Whatever, you're going to help me whether you like to or not,'

'There's nothing to help with, I'm not even allowed to touch the book!' Elena snapped back. Her hands firmly placed on her hips. Kanda rolled his eyes at her stubbornness.

'Look, just leave a gap within the security system and I'll steal the stupid thing!' Kanda saw movement in the branches above them. Elena however, hadn't noticed.

'Even if you get the thing, there's a seal on it… Argh why do you want it so badly?' Kanda didn't answer but rudely shoved her to the side and unsheathed mugen. He swung the blade around but only managed to sever a mangy arm.

The woman gapped at the daemon that had almost killed her. Kanda glared at the daemon as it bounded towards him and tried to slash him with its remaining claw.

He thrust mugen forward, skewering the daemon through the heart and it exploded.

'That would be the second time now,' Kanda said smugly as the woman gritted her teeth before sighing.

'Half an hour, I'll give you half an hour but you better give me a bloody good reason for helping you!'

Kanda che'd but was satisfied that the moyashi had agreed to help.

….

**I don't think many people expected this but… yeah… hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Kanda held the loosely bound book within his hands. The odd leather cover with the dark stain just added to the book's mysterious appeal. There was just one _little_ problem.

He couldn't open the fucking thing!

It was sealed shut with some powerful magic and Kanda growled out his frustration when he remembered the moyashi saying something about a seal.

At least the woman kept her end of the deal and shut the security system down for that amount of time. But it had been a bloody pain to get inside the house in the first place.

Despite Kanda being grateful for the help, there was no way in hell that he'd tell her why he needed that book. Even Daisya hadn't asked much when Kanda demanded to know if he knew of the thirteen shrines.

He didn't like the woman nor would he trust her. Besides it really wasn't her fucking business to begin with!

Grunting, Kanda entered his apartment and dumped the book down on the kitchen bench along with his trench coat. But when he was about to put mugen down, he sensed that he was no longer alone.

'You aren't thinking of leaving without fulfilling your end of the deal?' Kanda whipped around and held mugen at the throat of the intruder. When he managed to turn the lights on, it was the young woman he was hoping to avoid.

'How'd the fuck did you find this place?' Kanda hissed through his teeth as Elena rolled her eyes.

'Honestly you didn't seem like the character to easily say what he thinks. So I merely followed you the other night, Bakanda,' he watched as she casually pushed her frames up the bridge of her nose while ignoring the blade pointed at her throat.

Kanda growled but lowered his sword even though the muscles in his arms were still tense. He didn't want her trying anything funny.

'So are you going to tell me or…?'

'Go to hell moyashi,' Kanda retorted as Elena glared at him before glancing over to the book.

'The book, what do you plan on doing with it? I'm aware that the Black Order would have it destroyed if they ever find out that it exists,' He frowned as she mentioned that… so she knew about the importance of the book?

'So I've heard, it does contain the exact locations of the thirteen shrines sealed by their founders hundreds of years ago,' Kanda stated as Elena hummed before sitting on a stool beside the kitchen bench.

'Since you won't tell me why you want to find the thirteen shrines, I'm going to tag along,' he caught sight of that smug grin on her pale lips.

'The fuck you are!' Kanda threatened as he raised his sword, wondering about how he was going to cover up a murder once he was finished with this woman. Elena sighed and pointed to the book.

'I'm sure you're aware that the book is sealed with magic right? Well the reason why I'm not allowed to touch it is because of this…' Kanda made a move to stop her as she reached for the book. But he paused when the book began to glow an eerie blue light, as her fingers slowly got closer.

Then the sound of breaking glass filled the room and the blue glow dispersed.

'What did you fucking do?' Kanda asked accusingly as Elena stared defiantly against his death stare.

'Break the seal of course, for some reason seals and I aren't on the best of terms,' she made it sound like one lame joke that Kanda didn't find funny at all.

'… Fine but you must listen to everything I say,' when he said this Elena seemed to perk up and smiled brightly.

'Great, now let's see where the first one is then?' Kanda watched her reach for the book before giving him a look as if asking for permission. He shrugged and she grabbed the book, flipping it open quickly. He watched as her silver eyes flickered across the pages quickly as she scanned the book.

She hummed a bit as she paused and seemed to read a single section a few times over.

'What?' Kanda asked as she turned the book around, showing him a strange geographical layout and several passages written out underneath.

It was handwritten hastily but still readable but the structure of the sentences made little to no sense. Kanda read the paragraph that Elena was pointing to anyway.

'So?'

'It would seem like the first location is somewhere north of London,' Kanda rolled his eyes as he watched her excitement as she stared around the room.

'You wouldn't happen to have an atlas about?'

Kanda didn't say anything but walked over to the shelf sitting next to his small television and pulled the large, heavy book off the shelf and walked back to the kitchen.

Elena took the book after muttering a thank you and he watched as she flicked through the pages. She was constantly glancing between the two books before she finally stopped and pointed to an area within a national reserve.

'Here is where we should find the first shrine,' Kanda stared at the atlas, memorizing the location. It was approximately a seven to eight day drive to the ranges and even longer to navigate to the isolated area she pointed to.

But Kanda mentally noted that getting to the shrines wasn't going to be easy in the first place. He slammed the book shut almost catching Elena's fingers as she growled at him.

'If you are going to tag along, I have a few rules; one, you must do exactly as I say without question; secondly, if you get killed it's your own fault and thirdly; if I find that you are a hindrance, I will not hesitate to leave you behind.'

'Lovely…' the woman muttered as she took off her glasses to clean them.

….

**Finally got it done so as I said before, there is a lot of time skips… there might even be some more depth later on.**

**Please leave a REVIEW!**


End file.
